02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-09-02 ; Comments * Start of show: "Hello again young people, this is John Peel for Radio Bremen Vier and Radio 4U Berlin and to start the programme this week, some very brightly coloured vinyl indeed" '' Tracklisting * Force Fed: Fast Forward (7") Sister * Satyrs: Shooting Air (7") Satyrday * Cypress Hill: The Phuncky Feel One (LP - Cypress Hill) Ruffhouse * All About Chad: Embarrassing Moments (7" - Chad's Very First Record) Not on label * Jah Screw: Closer To Dub (shared 7" with Ranking Trevor - Closer To Me) Time 1 ''(Peel mistakenly says the record is shared with Dennis Brown) ::(Peel is impressed with Liverpool's away kit with it's green colour) *Chemical People: Been Here (10" - Angels 'N' Devils) Cruz * Pornography: LMG (12") Not on label * Calamity Jane: My Spit (7" - Miss Hell / My Spit) Sympathy For The Industry Record ::(Peel talks about meeting a guy at a Mudhoney gig and trying to get a record from the support act Hole to him, and trying to find out where he works to give him that record. He then rings up his work place and finds out the guy who picked up the phone knows someone in a band, which Peel proceeds to play) * Parrot Fever: Critters (Demo) * Ukrainians: Sertsem I Dusheyu (Live Track) (12" - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl * Honey Buzzards: Sympathy (For Two Girls) (12" - Sympathy) Sheer Joy * Dim Stars: Dim Star (7" - Dim Stars) Paperhouse * Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production * Articles Of Faith: By My Rules (v/a 7" - Nothing Lasts) Bitzcore/Flex (mostly edited out) ::(The news in the German language) * Vivians: Morning After (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run * Big Drill Car: In A Hole (LP - Batch) Cruz * Def Jef: Voice Of A New Generation (LP - Soul Food) Delicious Vinyl * Yo La Tengo: Walking Away From You (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang ::(Peel talks about enjoying segue waying two completely unrelated records) * Slim Harpo: Bobby Sox Baby (v/a LP - Stompin' Volume Two) Stompin' * Mourning Noise: Dawn Of The Dead (v/a 7" - Nothing Lasts) Blitzcore/Flex * Wedding Present: Mothers (7" - Lovenest) RCA * Tekniq: Technophone (12") Ozone * Swell: Dan, A Son Of God (LP - Swell) Normal * Freddie McGregor & Culture T: Informer (7") Mixing Lab * Leatherface: Not Superstitious (7") Roughneck * Meatfly: From The Unknown (LP - Fatness) Discipline * Moby: Go (Woodtick Mix) (12") Outer Rhythm ::(JP: 'And go as well as I must do, there's a real D.J. link for you') *Smashing Pumpkins: Window Paine (LP - Gish) Caroline File ; Name * RB4 020991.mp3 ; Length * 1:51:40 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1991 Category:Max-dat Tapes